FullMetal Alchemist
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: HIATUS- The Elric brothers find a alchemist whose a girl, so she joins them in their journey. EdxOC, AlxOC, WinryxOC
1. Who are you?

yay my first story, i had this story already made somewhere else but i decided to move it here instead . so more people can read it, I know I think its against the rules Inot sure i have a headach; I've been trying 4 hours to figure everything on fanfic xD lol.

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA, only the characters grabiela and her brother

if i did i would have ended the movie different and the series well enjoy .

Oh also i dont know which kind of persons view it is ; still get them confused I know that its the one where it says you, instead of I or He/She

Chapter Summary: Gabriela (aka you) find both the elric brothers in your forest, will something happen?

Title: Who Are You?

* * *

Your name is Gabriela,you have brown with black hair up to your mid-back. You are 15 years old, you started learning alchemy since you were 3 and became a state alchemist by age 12. Sadly when you were 7 everybody found out that your parents were alchemist and they hung them by the arms and made you take a gun and kill them, after that happened you gathered some supplies but then they found out you were one as well so you ran until the edge of a very high cliff so you jumped(but survived) you healed yourself and left and ran far away living in the forest where no one can see or hear you, because of the pain that was in your heart and about your past,and one day while walking you hear some people talking and go to see who it is. 

you went to see who it was, and you saw a little guy with blond hair talking to a big person who had armor, you lean a bit forward on the tree to listen what they were saying, then all of a sudden the tree branch brakes making you fall

they turn around and saw you , you get up and ask "what are you doing in my Forest"?. Ed(point of view) " hey just what do you by your forest"?. You smirked "like i said it's my forest now get out or suffer" said the girl, "fine with me"ed said , he clapped his hands then out came a spear, you then clapped your hands and stayed there then he attacks.

Al's(point of view) i _why is she not moving /i _Your (point of view) i _just a couple more...there/i _then all of a sudden there was smoke, when it cleared ed was stiff and could not move. "Brother" you heard the tall armor guy yell as he ran to the little stiff guy. Eds(point of view) i _i can't move, who is she/i _" what did you do to me?" you asked, "i made your body stiff so you couldn't move" replied the girl. "who are you?" you wanting to know. Your(point of view) you just stood there thinking then finally you said "my name is gabby and I'm the psychic alchemist and you?". the small boy sighed "I'm ed and this is my younger brother Al". He smirked "I'm known as the full metal alchemist" Al smiled "excuse me" you looked at him "yes" "can you release my brother now" Al pleaded. "sure why not" you shrugged. then a light appeared and ed was released.


	2. Welcome to my house

As you were walking to your so called house you tell them a joke, they laughed because they figured out what you meant. Then ed ask you a question "how come you live here?" you started to think i can't tell them not yet, i have to tell them a lie but what while ed and al looked at you, you finally answered "I live by myself and I don't remember much from my past" both of them had sad faces "sorry to hear that", quickly you said "it's okay lots of people ask me this question but never actually came and saw where I live" inside your head you sighed great I'm lying again.

When it was getting dark you smiled "hey I have a idea why don't you guys stay over" al and ed nodded "sure why not", al smiled "okay, beside it's dark and you don't know what's out there". You nodded your head in response. So you went and got the beds ready, it was around nine when you woke up and couldn't sleep you looked around and found both of the brothers sleeping so you went outside quietly that way you wouldn't wake them up. Once you went outside you started wondering what should i tell them once they find out the truth maybe they won't be my friends anymore and I'll be all alone again you shook your head no I can't let that happen I've been alone for too long.

Your stomach growls so you got an apple from a tree. eds(pov)whats that noise you wake up and see that al is there but gabby is not so you go outside to find her eating a apple then her walking off somewhere. From being curious you decided to follow her to see what was she up to. your (pov) you were looking at the moon and the stars wow the sky looks beautiful but you got interrupted when you heard a rustle from the bush you go to see who or what it was when you look you let out a big scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

After you finished screaming you fall back then all of a sudden ed comes from behind and puts a hand on you shoulder to see whats wrong and you scream again, then ed said "gabby its me ed" you turn around and glare at him "don't scare me like that" ed had a sweat drop "gabby are you alright and why were you screaming". You pointed with your finger to the bush ed looks over and sees a snake then laughs "you screamed because of a little snake". you growled "It's not my fault I'm scared of snakes besides you also scared me to". You crossed your arms "anyway where's al? is he with you?" ed shook his head "no, he's in your house sleeping". You sighed "well we better be getting back before something bad happens", ed nods. When you got back you looked at ed "go check on your brother", he smiled "okay".

You went to a empty space close to your so called house and made a apple tree because you were hungry again I'm so tired I'll just rest here for a bit you fell asleep in the tree. Al's(pov) you asked ed a question "where is Gabby?", ed replied "I don't know she said she'll be here in a minute", you looked around "let's go look for her I'm getting worried", ed nodded "yeah me too". Both of them went outside and saw the tree then they looked up and saw gabby "there she is brother". Your(POV) you wake up and yawn then looked down to see ed and al watching you. Then you came down and bowed "sorry I must have fallen asleep, well I guess its true I do sleep like a log", ed and al started laughing because of what you said then you heard eds stomach growl and him saying "I'm hungry, whats there to eat?", you hit the tree and some apples fell hitting ed right on the head you turned pale oh oh this isn't going to turn out so well


	3. denoshu village

after the apples fell on eds head he glared at you"what the hell did you that for?!" you smiled "sorry but you should have been careful of what you said". The three of you ate and went back to sleep when you woke up it was eight fifty in the morning ed and al weren't there so you decide to go take a bath in the lake when you do, you hear a noise and scream, ed and al heard your scream and ran towards were you were at. When ed pops his head and says "are you alright" then he see you with a towel covering yourself and you scream "ahhhh ed cover your eyes!!!!" and you went quickly under the water until it reached your neck you blush mad red. then ed says "sorry" and turns around he blushes mad red too, then al appears and says "what happened is everything alright" then his head comes out of the bushes and you yelled "ed and al stop looking!!!". Then they hid behind a tree and waited until you were done taking a bath. ed and al both said "sorry it wasn't our fault we just wanted to see if you were alright". you still had your arms crossed "no its okay no harm done at least I was covered".

Al's (POV) _shes so nice nothing ever bothers her i think i should talk to ed about it_. Eds(POV) _well at least thats over_ you sighed "hey lets get going to the next town". al nodded "okay", gabby smiled " wheres the next town at?". you thought for a second then said "denoshu village" gabby seemed worried as things raced through her mind _oh no anywhere but there_ "hey are you alright?" she snapped out of thought and looked at ed "yeah everything is alright its just that i never seen that place before".

Your(pov) Ed and al both look at you with a confused face, you had a sweat drop "well lets get going were wasting time" _boy that was fast thinking but what can i do once were there they will probably recognize the minute they look at my face_ "gabby" ed said , you look up and say "yes". "come on we have to get on the train quickly" ed replied. All of you got on the train, the three of you; well two; ate food and fell asleep but you were not asleep because you were thinking of what to do before you get there. your(pov) "what should i do?" you whispered and heard a noise it was ed, he woke up and ask "what are you doing? you should be sleeping" but you told him you can't sleep because you are worried about the people at denoshu village might recognize you and harm you.

He asks "why would they do that?". you told him a lie saying "when i was little, there were rules and one of them is if you use alchemy you will pay the price and my friend knew how to do alchemy almost like my parents after they were killed, they found out about my friend they killed him and accused me that i knew alchemy as well but i said i didn't but they didn't believe me, so they chased after me and well you know the rest". you had a tear in your eye going across your cheek. Ed smiled "don't worry i won't let nothing bad happen to you" and he wipes off the tear that was on your cheek and he tells you go to sleep and you do. Al's (pov) _um ed and gabby are talking wonder what they are saying_ al listened to the conversation you and ed were having and found out what happened so you went back to sleep before they knew you were listening.

your(POV) It was morning and you woke up by the smell of food "yum delicious" you say while stuffing you face with food you almost choked but shallowed it. ed chuckled "careful if not you'll choke again", " brother please clam her down people are watching" al whispered. with that reason you stopped and said "I'm full", ed grinned "why were you stuffing your face, its like you haven't eaten in weeks". you heard him say that and said "remember i was in the forest the only thing i had was apples and fish, besides i was getting tired of eating them". you and ed then hear al say "finally we're here denoshu village", you all got out and went into the town people were staring at you,ed,and al. you were getting really nervous _what happens if they recognize me_. Eds(POV) _wow gabby is really nervous maybe she should change her look_ all three of you went to a hotel when you were in the room you smiled "gabby why don't you change how you look". "what do you mean" questioned gabby, "you know your hair, clothes, and maybe put some makeup on". Al's(POV) "why would you want her to do that brother?", "because a lot of people here might recognize her and there might be big trouble and we don't want any", "oh okay" you nodded. Your(POV) you went to the bathroom and changed your style to a long sleeved white shirt , baggy jeans, and shoes, you changed your hair from brown to black.

once you got out of the bathroom and smiled "what do you think?", ed and al turned around they both said "wow", ed grinned "i can hardly recognize you", then al cleared his throat "now that is done lets get going", you nodded. as the three of you were walking all of a sudden all of the young guys around went up to you and started to flirt with you,you can tell ed was getting mad and said "leave her alone",

They looked at him and smirked "hey whose the shrimp" _oh oh they shouldn't have not said that_ then ed yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!!!!" all of a sudden one of the guy's who called ed a shrimp grabbed you by the hand and smirked "hey cute stuff, my name is Dan and I'll be your special tour guide and show you around the place", ed was steaming mad now, Al's eyes widen and thought ed was going to punch the living day lights out of the guy, but then he heard you say "sorry but my mother told me not to talk to strangers and besides don't call my friend a shrimp cause then that means you're talking about me too" you freed your hand and said "don't ever call me cute stuff" every guy that was there gasped even ed and al. Then you walked to ed and Al's side, the other guys couldn't believe what they heard and saw what you did. the other guys laughed "wow Dan you got told off by a girl" and they all left and Dan as well thinking _I'm a better guy then that shrimp and I'll prove it somehow_.

Al's(POV) "that was great but gabby why did you tell him that your mother told you not to talk to strangers if shes dead". you said "because my mother always told me that when i was a little bit smaller", al saw ed blushing and said "brother are you alright" ed stopped and shook his head "uh, oh yeah I'm fine, oh gabby by the way thanks for sticking up for me back there", you smiled "no problem besides that guy was bugging me and so were the other ones as well".it was already getting dark when you guys went back to the hotel and you took off the shoes your feet were a slight red, ed saw your feet and said "gabby your feet there red" you said "well i guess thats what i get for being in shoes that aren't my size, but they will be back to normal after a nice quick shower" al smiled "hope your feet feel better" then began to watch television and ed joined him. while you were taking a shower and was done you felt much better and got dressed in your cute pj's, you heard a noise coming from behind you when you turned around you screamed "EEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP" ed and al ran fast and went inside the bathroom and when they looked, you were gone but there was a note it said 

_To:shrimp and armor dude if you want your girl back come to abandon warehouse don't worry i won't hurt her. _

_from Dan._

_  
_Ed and al went to the abandon warehouse and found you tapped to a chair.


	4. Get Me Out Of Here!

you were tapped to a chair and looked up to see ed and Al, you had on a mini short and long sleeve shirt. you yelled "get me out of here I'm freezing my tails off!!!!!!" ed and Al moved forward but then Dan appeared and smirked "sorry but you can't have her yet" ed and Al stayed where they were "why not", "because you have to answer some question's first, then try to save her from anything that falls" you were very ticked off, your eye started to twitch and you grinned "what do you mean by that? you hope i don't free myself or I'm gonna punch you so hard your gonna wish you were never born" Ed's and Al's eye widen with fear. Dan waved his hand up and down "whatever, okay first question whats white, black and red all over" you struggled "you when i get out of this!" you were trying to free yourself from the chair. Eds(POV) ed whispered to Al "while i distract Dan you go get gabby got it", "got it" Al nodded. Gabby sneezed , ed smirked "okay the answer for your first question is a penguin with a sunburn", "thats correct" Dan answered. "Now second question, do you like gabby as a girlfriend","NO WAY" Ed yelled. Al was sneaking over to gabby but Dan saw him and smirked "don't touch her we don't want any accidents to happen now do we" with that Al went back to were ed was.

Your(POV) _this is taking too long_ you thought so you started taking out a pocket knife and sliced through the rope when Dan looked back again, you pretended to be tied the chair but when Dan turned around you told Al and ed using telekineses _say all the wrong answers trust me i untied myself, alright they said back_. They answered all the wrong questions then Dan pulled a level and ice came falling around you, you screamed "hey jerk if your trying to impress me it won't work and whats with all the ice, what you want me to get an ammonia is that it!!!!". ed and Al ran to where you were at then you stayed there because you had socks on and didn't want to touch the floor so instead you stood up on the chair and all you could do was sneeze. ed and Al came up to and said "come on", but you pointed to your feet and they saw the problem , so they put you on Al's back and you screamed "CCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD".

Then Dan pulled a level making mud fall, you got really mad and went up to Dan and yelled "after i just took a shower you come and kidnapped me, brought me to this place, then you make it cold then got mud all over me do you KNOW HOW LONG NOW ITS GOING TO TAKE TO GET IT OUT?! HUH DO YOU?!! NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOUR JUST SOME STUPID KID WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH EVERY GIRL WHO IS PRETTY!!!!" you then stop and walked back to ed and Al and said "lets go now, unless there's a problem" ed and Al had anime sweat on their face and waved their hands "uh no problem", "good" you said "now lets go". The three of you left and got to the hotel and it took you three hours just to get all the mud off, you had clean clothes but they were in the drawer so you wrapped the towel around you opened the door a little and said "ed... Al you have to close your eyes because i left the clothes in my drawer" you heard no answer so you said it one more time but still nothing so you got out and went to the your drawer and took out some clean clothes.

You turn around when you went out of the room you heard Al and ed sigh "are you done yet" and they look behind them, they saw you and you blushed, they blushed as well. Then you screamed and hit them across the head calling them perverts and you ran to the bathroom and got dressed quickly. once you got out you said "I'm done" and rushed by them quickly to the kitchen blushing. while you where eating ed was taking a bath when he was finished you went to the couch and saw television, ed ate lots food while Al took out all the mud that was inside and on top of him, when he was done he saw ed taking a picture of you sleeping. Al's (POV) you said in a whisper "brother i don't think you should be doing this" ed shrugged "nonsense, besides might as well get her while she's Vulnerable" you sighed "what are you going to do with that Shaving cream?" ed was getting closer to gabby but then she opened her eyes and took out the whip cream she was hiding and got ed, ed fell back then they both started getting each other with whip cream, shaving cream, water, then they both looked at you and grinned "get him".

This went on to about four in the morning but stopped because one of the maids came inside and smiled "sorry but...ahh!!! look at what a mess you did" your (POV) you bowed "sorry its my fault i couldn't get the whip cream to work and when it did it hit ed and he thought i did it on purpose and well things got worse". the three of you cleaned the mess and then yourselves...

you all fell asleep and woke up at nine o'clock in the morning you ate lots of food and the three of you went to town, Dan appeared and sighed "sorry but i get sorta crazy when i see cute girls", you ignored him. Al's(POV) "but you shouldn't have done that", Dan bowed "sorry, oh by the way ed since you said you don't like gabby that means she's available". gabby and ed said in union "no you sick pervert", then Dan went up to gabby and gave her a white rose kissed her on the cheek quickly and ran. Your(POV) you were shocked, you just stood there and heard ed growled "hey how dare you do that to her", you smirked "whats the matter ed getting jealous?".

Ed replied "I' am not jealous", you grinned "yeah right,besides i don't even like him i just love the flowers". Al sighed "can't you to ever stop fighting". you and ed said in union "no", you smiled "we better hurry and go shopping". so all three of you went shopping you bought some clothes, ed bought food and Al found a cat. he showed it to you and ed, he asked "can we keep it please" ed said "no" you smiled"DC is that you" ed and Al looked at you and said "you know this cat, and what does DC mean". you nodded "I've known DC since i was little but it was a kitten when i first saw him, and by the way DC means dark chocolate". Ed crossed his arms "why would you give a cat such a stupid name", Al was thinking _oh oh he should have never have said that_. You growled "what do you mean by stupid?! besides" you looked to the side blushing "I was little i couldn't think of anything else to name him".


	5. Ed's Jealousy

Ummm can someone please tell me what the heck it means by the life the story has left? i really need to know ASAP!! thanks. well enjoy

* * *

when you finished talking about DC, ed grumbled "whatever" now the four of you started walking back to the hotel, Dan was outside waiting for you and smiled "hey gabby ready for our first date" you frowned "thanks but I'm grounded" ed grinned "yeah she's grounded so she can't go anywhere". you were thinking _i would love to see the look on eds face with what I'm about to say._ you smiled "you know what Dan i don't care if I'm grounded i would love to go on that date with you" ed and al were shocked Dan nodded "really? great I'll pick you up around six" and he left. ed screamed at you "what was that for, you don't even know the guy" but you just ignored him and said "DC, Al lets go inside i have to get ready for my date with Dan" ed was really mad now. Eds (POV) _i have to ruin their date so gabby can't date Dan anymore, but how_ Al was looking at you and said "brother are you alright?" you nodded "yeah I'm alright" gabby was getting ready for her date with Dan...

it was six already. Your (POV) you went outside and Dan was there waiting then the two of you went to the forest just to walk fireflies appeared and it was pretty, ed was following you and Dan. you smiled "oh how pretty they look" dan grinned "not as pretty as you" and you blushed _that line is so old, wonder if ed is in the living room going back and forth getting angrier by the minute_ you saw Dan coming in to kiss you but you moved and he kissed you in your cheek, Ed's (POV) _maybe I'll put this snake behind her to scare her to see what dan does_ you put the snake behind gabby she screams dan says "what happened" gabby pointed to the bush he look and saw some snakes then grabbed them and said "aren't they cool" gabby screamed "get them away from me" Dan chuckled "whats the matter you don't like snakes" gabby shook her head, Dan laughed _wrong move_ Dan saw gabby and she punched him, she was about to hit him again but dan ran for his life.

Your (POV) ed was trying not to laugh while hiding in the bush, you turn around and trip over ed you glared at him "what are you doing here?" ed chuckled "nothing I'm just...um looking at the stars" you said "please i know it was you who put the snakes there" the only thing ed was saying was "um um um you see uh uh" then you laughed and said "don't worry ed the only reason i said yes was to see what you would do" ed glared at you "what you mean thats the only reason you did that for?!" you smirked "yeah and something else". then both of you went back to the hotel and went inside when you were in the living room you said "ed can i ask you a question", ed nodded "sure what is it?" you asked "is it true the only reason you followed us was because you were jealous" ed looked away quickly blushing "i was not". you said Sarcastically "sure whatever you say".

Eds (POV) then as gabby walked by you gabby smiled "thanks" and gave a swift kiss on your cheek and went inside her room. you were blushing then you went to your room were Al was when you enter Al asked "brother why are you red? was it because you kissed gabby", "no i did not" you yelled then you went to your bed and fell asleep. finally it was morning the phone rang gabby picked it up it was the hotel saying that its time for you three to leave. Your (POV) the three of you ate took a shower, but before you three left you had to pay $990.00 ed and al said "we don't have that kind of money" then you smiled "don't worry" and you took out the exact money. Then you three left ed and Al asked "how did you get the money?" you placed your hands behind your head "well I'm sorta rich with the money my parents left behind, so thats why". DC meowed so you put some milk in your hands and DC drank it, ed had a disgusting face and DC fell asleep. the four of you got on the train and headed for a town called Minaro that is were your next mission was.


	6. Milk Joke

hey everyone :3 i was able to get at least 2 chapters out today so i'm happy.

well enjoy, this chapter was suppose to be funny xD other people found it when they read it so i hope you do too.

* * *

was night time and the three of you were on the train, you were awake because you had to make sure you got off in the right stop, you then saw ed and al sleeping. You got close to ed and whispered "hey shorty its your turn to be awake and my turn to go to sleep" ed woke up and with a anime vein on his head and yelled "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOUR ABOUT MY SIZE" then ed realize you fell asleep. EDS (POV) _wow she must be really tired_ you stayed there awake until it was morning then you woke gabby and al up and said "well were here lets go". the three of you were walking then you asked gabby a question "how rich are you exactly?" gabby crossed her arms "well okay but you got to promise not to freak out" you and al nodded "don't worry we won't freak out we promise" 

your (POV) " okay, I'm a millionaire" ed and al were shocked their eyes widen and Ed's jaw dropped, then ed smirked "wow you really are rich" then al tilted his head "how come you never told us before" you sighed "cause i don't like to show off or brag about how much money i have" then a little girl came up to you crying and said "can you help me i got separated and i don't know where my mommy is" you smiled "oh its okay, don't worry we'll help" she sniffled but smiled "thanks", ed looked at the girl "where did you see your mom last time?" "i saw her by a food store" replied the little girl. so the three of you took her to the food store and found her, the mom said "Kimmy are you alright?" then Kimmy nodded "yes mommy these nice people helped me" then her mother went up to the three of you and bowed "thank you for bringing my daughter back" "no problem" you, ed and al said in union.

the mother and kimmy left, then your stomach growled and ed started laughing "looks like your hungry" but his stomach growled to and you smirked "looks like I'm not the only one" al laughed because the to of you were arguing, so the three of you went to a hotel and ate food. An idea popped into your head _nows my chance to do my trick_ "hey ed want to try one of my drinks its really good" ed nodded "sure" so he tried it and said "wow its great whats in it" you smiled "well lets see it has sugar, ice, chocolate,and oh yeah milk" "WHAT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MILK AND YOU GIVE IT TO ME ANYWAYS" Ed yelled. Al was laughing then you said "i know but besides you know you need it if you want to grow". Al (POV) _she shouldn't have said that_ you saw ed chasing gabby around and then she jumped out of the window and said "catch me if you can" then ed ran after her so you went to and sighed "brother just let it go it was only a joke" ed growled "why should i she knows how much i hate milk". Eds(POV) you were catching up to gabby you almost caught her but she began to float in the air "what how did you do that" gabby smiled "remember I'm the psychic alchemist duh" you said "no fair come down here" then al appeared and you said to gabby "hey gabby i can see up your skirt" gabby screamed "you pervert" and fell on top of you.

your(POV) "well at least i landed on something soft" ed glared at you "get off of me, your squishing me" you sighed "fine" so you got up and hid behind al, ed got up and said "were is she?" al said "um um she left" ed turned around, so you went and tackled him to the ground. Al sighed "i'm going back to the hotel" and he did, you and ed were still tackling each other then you fell in the pond and went under water ed looked to see if you were okay, you came up and grab him by the shirt and pulled him in. he held onto you and glared "what was that-" but before he could finish you gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "sorry for the joke but i had too it was the only way to have some fun" then the two of you got out and walked back to the hotel, you took a shower then ed did to. you fell asleep on the couch with television on Al was in the room sleeping, you then feel yourself being picked up and you were placed on your bed. you woke up and went to look for ed and al but they weren't there then you found a letter it said  
_To gabby: if you found this letter that means you woke up. me and al went looking around be back.  
_

_FROM ED AND AL_  
you got angry and thought _why didn't they wait for me i wanted to go with them, oh well at least i get to do some shopping_ so you went shopping about three hours after you came back you saw ed and al waiting and they said "where were you got us worried sick".

you smiled "i went shopping and bought some stuff for the two of you" they got curious "what did you bought" you showed them "well tonight we are going to a fancy Restaurant and the two of you can't say no cause i already made reservations" they nodded "okay but what did you get us", you took out a nice tux for ed and for al you got a bow tie, since they didn't have anything his size. they were shocked by the presents you gave them. it was six already so you got into your

you chose to wear a red dress with black shoes, and a red long sleeved jacket as a top ed loved it because his jaw dropped "wow you look gorgeous" you blushed, then al came out and said "how do i look" you and ed looked and smiled "you look awesome" then the three of you went to the fancy restaurant and had a good meal, lots of the guys went up to you and whistled "wow you look very pretty, why not come with me i can show you around the place" you then scoffed "sorry but I'm here with my boyfriend" you said to ed with your Psychic powers _just Play along_ the guys smirked "who, you mean this short guy here" ed was about to say something but you interrupted them "Excuse me but that was rude and you call yourselves gentlemen, my boyfriend is more of a man than all of you put together". they just stood there then you stood up and said "ed al lets go" so they went with you and you payed the bill and left.

Als(POV) _wow i never have seen gabby act that way before_ you said "gabby are you alright" gabby nodded "yeah i'm fine", ed blushed a little "gabby you just called me your boyfriend back there" gabby nodded again "i know but it was the only way for them to stop flirting with me and also for them to stop making fun of you", you looked confused "so are you two are not then really boyfriend and girlfriend". ed and gabby said "no way". Eds(POV) _i think i actually have a crush on gabby_ you said to gabby "thanks for sticking up for me back there" gabby smiled "your welcome" al sighed "can i take off the tux already" "sure you can" gabby grinned . then you and gabby held hands all the way to the hotel.

Your (POV) once the three of you went inside the phone rang and ed answered the phone it was mustang he wanted tell the three of you something. all of you went into your normal clothes and left to see him,you did all went inside his office he was talking to ed and you weren't paying attention and then you saw roy was about to sit down but you used your physic to pull the chair back and when roy went to sit down he fell. ed and you started to laugh but roy shot straight up "who did that?!" you smiled "sorry but i couldn't help myself" roy got mad "did you listen to what i was saying to ed" you yawned "no sorry i to busy not trying to fall asleep". ed and al were thinking _oh no now shes gonna get it_ but then roy laughed , and said "you know your kind of spunky, anyways what i was saying was be careful because if people find out your rich they may try to kidnap ed or al for a ransom" you shrugged "like i care about the money I'll give them as much money as they want just as long as i get ed or al back" roy, ed and al looked at you with wide eyes thinking_ are you crazy?! _you said "whats the matter"

* * *

well thats all for now :3 see you in the next chapter. Chapter 7: Ransom

please review :3


	7. ransom

you smiled "whats the matter", then roy sighed "nothing just be careful" you nodded "okay, well bye" you ed and al left. you were thinking and was not paying attention, ed and al stopped and you knocked ed who knocked al over. ed said "get off of me and next time pay attention" you yawned then said "whatever lets just go back to the hotel i'm getting tired of walking to places" then the three of you walked back to the hotel and went to sleep. you woke up because you saw something bad was going to happen, you wake up sweaty and go to eds and als room they weren't there so screamed "ed al where are you" you went to the kitchen and saw al you said "al where is ed" he was silence you could tell what happened you ran quickly outside looking for ed everywhere but you were getting tired until you used your physic powers to locate ed and found him you went to where he was. you went inside and saw ed you ran to him but then some people appeared and smirked "so your gabby the physic alchemist and as well you are a millionaire" you got angry "let him go and I'll give you as much as you want" they laughed "foolish girl who said we wanted money". Eds(POV) you heard voices and opened your eyes a little to see gabby and some other people _whats going on here_.

Your(POV) you were getting really mad then you used your physic powers to hold them tight so they couldn't move you walked towards ed and cut the rope and you carried him on your back before you left you said to them "next time you hurt him or his friends or family i won't think twice about killing you" and you left then went back to the hotel limping on one of your legs because you were tired from running, when you finally reached the hotel al helped you carry ed, when you went to your bed you were about to go to sleep until...

Al called you so you went to the living room and said "whats the matter al is something wrong with ed" he nodded "yes, he's got a fever" you went over to him and placed your right hand on his forehead and made his fever go away but then you started to fall then you heard al say "gabby" and felt someone grab you but you were already unconscious. Eds (POV) you heard al say "gabby" you wake up quickly and see al holding gabby by the arm and you were shocked "what happened to her al?" "i don't know she came in here and took away your fever then she just fell" you got to the floor and felt her forehead and sighed "now she has a fever, tell me why is her clothes damp" al answered "well she ran looking for you in the rain, and carried you on her back" you smiled "well i'm gonna get her in bed you can get some sleep" al nodded "ok but please make sure she gets better" "don't worry i will" you smiled. you took her to her room and when her arm hit the dresser it went bang so you set her on the bed quickly and ripped off the long sleeve so it can become a short sleeve but what you saw shocked you...


	8. two metal arms

You were shocked with what you saw both of Gabby's arms were auto-mail, you stepped back because it really shocked you. Your(POV) _um somethings ripping... oh no please don't tell me_ you wake up and see ed stepping back then you looked at your arms then you say "ed I'm sorry i didn't tell you before but" you can see the stare in his eyes then you got up from your bed and went to the window and jumped, you were tired and your legs were hurting but you didn't care, you just wanted to run. Al's (POV) you heard the conversation so you run to Gabby's room and saw ed just standing there, you shake ed a little "brother where is gabby" but ed didn't answer so you shook him again, then a couple of minutes later he said "both of her arms there auto-mail"

you sighed "brother we can ask her about that later but where did she go?" ed shook his head "i don't know, but i have a feeling where she might be". Your(pov) I_'m so tired but i can't stop_ you went under a tree to catch your breath you were on your knees it was raining harder so you used your physic powers to create a shield to protect yourself from the rain, _its so cold ha ha who knows maybe if die here i'll finally be with my family_ you then fell to the floor once more unconscious a couple of hours passed and you felt something covering you from the rain but you only saw blurry shadows, when you woke up you were in your bed and looked over to the side and saw ed he sleeping his head on your bed while on his knees were on the floor then he woke up. Eds(POV) you woke up and saw gabby and smiled "hi gabby are you alright" she nodded "yes but can you let go of my hand" both of you were blushing and you let go of her hand then the two of you went to the kitchen and saw al and he said "hi gabby good morning". Your(POV) yawned "good morning al"

you sat down and ate break feast but stopped because you saw ed and al staring at you, and you sighed "when i was little i used human transmutation to bring my mother and father back to life but i failed and lost both of my arms in the process, when i woke up i saw two old people next to me and they told me what they did to my arms, i was thankful for what they did" there was some silence until al said "sorry to hear what happened" you smiled "its okay besides your the first two people to actually know about my arms" ed looked away "sorry for the way i acted i was shocked because-" but you interrupted him and said "like i said its alright you didn't know besides like i usually say yesterday is the past and today is the future" they laughed because of what you just said. Al then said "thank you for saving my brother" you smiled "don't mention it, but i should be the one to thank you and ed because both of you saved me when i was in the rain" al smirked "actually it wasn't me i was here getting a hot bath ready for you, ed was the one who saved you" you went up to ed and gave him a hug and smiled "thank you for saving me" ed blushed then returned the hug and grinned "don't worry besides its like you said yesterday is the past and today is the future, anyways i still need to get you back for doing that trick you did to me about the milk"

you laughed then smirked "yeah right like you can get me back, maybe when your taller" you knew he was going to get you for this. Ed yelled "WHOA RE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" ed chased after you around the room then you smirked "whats the matter can't catch me?" ed yelled "al help me catch her". Als(POV) you had a anime sweat and shook your head "i think i'll leave you two kids alone" gabby and ed said "we are not kids" gabby looked at ed "lets get him" ed smirked "fine with me" they chased after you, you went outside ed was still after you but gabby stopped, you and ed turned around and forgot that gabby needed a sweater to cover her arms so she got it quickly and chased after you and ed chased after her.


	9. meeting scar for the first time

after all of you were done chasing each other roy came and talked to ed about scar you asked al "who is scar?" al looked at you "he kills alchemist like ed and you" you thought _well then we should be more careful_ you threw a water balloon at ed because it got boring you gave some to al, ed turned around and yelled "who threw that?" you point to al but he says "its was not me it was gabby" ed looks at you and said "so it was you" he chased you then while you were running you weren't paying attention and hit a pole, roy and ed laughed but al asked "are you okay?" you said "I'm fine" but you teleported quickly cause you got mad. al yelled at ed when al came to see you, you weren't there you left a letter saying that you went to clear your mind. when you were walking you saw a man with a scar on his face and you were starring, he then looked up and said "what are you looking at" you had a sweat drop "sorry but i have never seen a scar like that before only once when i was little thats when i got a cut on my foot but it was only a little one" he laughed and said "you know your funny but you should be getting back home there could be stalkers out here"

you nod and waved goodbye and he waved back. when you got back ed yelled "where were you" you ignored him "i'm taking a bath" and you took a bath but when you came out of the bathroom ed was there and he said "answer my question?" you sat on the couch and smiled "so al how was your day" al nodded "my day was fine but where did you go" you sighed "i went walking around town then i saw this really tall guy" ed and al looked at you and said "how did he look like" you smiled " tall, tan skin and oh yeah he had a scar on his face why" ed had a serious face on "al call roy" al went into the next room to call him. then ed looks at you and said "promise me you will not go outside alone". you waved your hand "yeah whatever" ed got mad a said "tell me do you want to die" you can tell he was about to get more pissed off, so you hugged him and smiled "of course not besides i can't leave my family" ed looked up and said "your family" you nodded "yeah you and al are like my family now" he then hugged you and you blushed then al came in and said...

"I'm sorry but am i interrupting" you and ed stopped hugging and shook your heads "ha ha ha very funny, so what did roy said" al answered "he said to get out of this town as soon as possible but be careful" you and ed nod the three of you got your luggage ready, then you smiled "ok hold on i'm teleporting us next to the train" ed and al looked at you in shock "wow you pretty much can teleport anywhere fast huh" you nodded then the three of you hold hands and teleported to the train station, ed and al said "wow can't wait to tell roy what you can do, it will make our transportation quicker" he then looks over to you but you fell asleep. Eds(POV) you looked at al "wow she must be really tired" al nodded "well she did do a lot of things today" you smiled "yeah lets, let her sleep she needs it" al nodded. its was night time and you felt something on your shoulder it was gabby she fell sideways onto your shoulder.


	10. peanut butter

sorry everyone if this is short /_anime sweat drop_/ but i'm gonna try to post 9 more stories so i'll be up to date. please enjoy even though its short

* * *

After seeing gabby leaning on your shoulder _I'm glad gabby is okay i don't know what i would do if i lost her_ you blushed _do i like gabby well i hope we get to the next town quick_ Al asks you "brother do have a crush on gabby" you shook your head blushing "no i do not". Al smiled "whatever you say but you two make a cute couple" you gave him a glare and said "we are not a couple" al laughed and told you to be quiet or you'll wake gabby up.

our(POV) later when the three of you made it to head quarters, when you got there al waited outside while you and ed went inside. hughes came over to you and smiled "hi you must be Ed's new girlfriend" ed was yelling "she is not my girlfriend" you just sighed and mumbled "I'm getting tired of that already" ed looked at you and glared "what the matter with you" you yawned "I'm too tired to scream and plus I'm hungry lets go to the cafeteria"

You grab eds and hughes hand and ran but you lost your way and looked around "i think i took a wrong turn" ed and hughes sighed "thats what we've been trying to tell you back there" you crossed your arms "sorry but i don't listen when i need food" they sighed "follow us" you followed them and made it to the cafeteria you grab two plates for yourself and ate them you were still hungry so you took Ed's plate and ate it he said "hey that was mine give it back" you stuck out your tongue "sorry but now its in my stomach you should have been paying attention"

hughes interrupts and shows you a picture of her daughter you say "aww she's so adorable" hughes says "thanks, so when have you and ed started dating" you and ed did a anime fall and said "we are not dating" hughes says "oh thats bad you too make a cute couple since your both short" ed was about to yell but you yelled first "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT I'M BGGER THAN ED AND OLDER BY ONE MONTH" ed glared at you "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TALLER YOUR MY SIZE" you got close to his face "NO SINCE I'M OLDER THAT MAKES ME TALLER THAN YOU" ed got close as well "NO IT DOES NOT"

you and ed were arguing than Hughes said "i think i should be going bye now" you then stopped, ed was still yelling you said "ed you can stop now Hughes is gone" ed stopped and said "yeah he is gone but why you said about you being taller" you sighed and said "it was the only way to get rid of hughes if not he would be making fun of us and telling us about his daughter" he raised an eye brow "thats right but what do you mean your older" you said "i'm one month older because my birthday comes first then one month later it's yours" he says "wow thats cool"

you go see riza to see how she is doing and ed go's to Roys office to give his report. after that happens all you, al, and ed go to a hotel. you take a shower, then ed takes ones when he was done he saw you eating a PBJ sandwich then he sits on the couch you sneak up behind him and tap him on the shoulder he looks to his right but sees al then when he looked to his right you put a sandwich in his mouth he tries to yell but the sandwich won't let him, you and al start to laugh then ed started chasing you but you teleport away from him every time hes about to get you. he then stops and finally says "I'm getting something to drink" he gets some water and drink it, you hear a knock at the door you went and answered it, it was...

* * *

please review, no flames please...what ever that means 


	11. Winry's Visit

yay 8 more to go, then i'll get the last 29 out; theres 49 chapters in total

disclaimer: i dont own fma, just my OC

* * *

after you opened the door a girl with blond hair standing there and said "is ed and al here" you nodded "um yeah" then the girl looked over your shoulder and saw ed and al, and said "hi guys" they waved "hi winry" she came in and you saw that she was going to throw a ranch and you caught it with your mind before it hit ed then you let it go and it dropped to the floor. winry looked at you "how did you do that" you smiled "i'm sorry, i never told you my name its gabby I'm known as the psychic alchemist"

she nodded "so you must be eds girlfriend then" you had a anime sweat ed yelled "she is not my girlfriend" you laughed he yelled at you "whats so funny" you waved your hand "oh nothing" Winry said "how come you guys don't visit anymore" ed looked serious "we can't take any chances putting you in danger more than what gabby is already". you and al were whispering to each other, then winry said "lets go shopping" the three of you said "okay". while walking you saw a cat and went up to it and carried it in your arms petting it.

Then a woman comes and says "how did you do it" you, ed, al, and winry said "do what" the woman replied "the cat how did you carried it, that cat doesn't let anyone touch it" you had a anime sweat drop "i don't know i guess i have a way with animals" then the woman replied "well anyways bye" after she left ed said "she's crazy" you, al, winry nodded. after all of you went shopping you by yourself went to get make a little house for the cat you said to the cat "don't worry i'll see you tomorrow" and you left when you got back you heard winry and ed yelling while al was trying to clam them down.

you sighed and went to your room and locked the door _i'm getting a headache i'm going to sleep maybe when i wake up it'll be gone_ you were about to go to sleep, then there was a knock on your door you went to answer it, it was winry she said "sorry to bother you but can i take a look at your arms" you said "alright" winry looked at your arms and said "wow there a lot better than mines" you said "i guess maybe" then she said "sorry to hear about your family ed told me what happened" you said "no its ok really" she said "well okay".

after the three of you took a bath, of course at separate times you all slept. when you woke up and saw ed, al, and winry waiting for you. while walking you heard a explosion you and ed went there to see what happened while al stayed with winry. when you and ed got there you saw a boy brown hair, green eyes, about 5'7. he looked up and smirked "long time no see eh gabby" you seemed confused "how do you know my name" he said "because i'm your brother" you stood there and shook your head "i never had a brother if not my parents would have told me"

ed clenched his fist "tell us who you really are" he smirked even more "gabby the reason why mom and dad never told you about me because since i tired to kill you they left me with the police you were about 3 months, and by the way i made our parents die" you gasped "what do you mean" ed could tell you were about to do something so you moved a bit closer to you, your brother said "i paid your friend to be in trouble that way you can go get mom and dad after they were killed i told about you friend then he was killed as well so you can be all by yourself with guilt"

You got more angrier at the same time and yelled "i'm gonna kill you for what you did" and you attacked him and he dodged and said "by the sis my name is john" you yelled "like i care your gonna pay" but then ed stepped in and said "how could you do that to your own sister" john smirked "because our parents always loved her more and when they left me all i thought was about how to get my revenge and thats when i got the idea" you got so mad you had a purple aurora and you used one hand to tighten your grip on john so it'll be hard for him to breath

Ed was yelling at you to stop but you didn't listen, then you felt something hard hit your head you fell to the floor unconscious. Eds(POV) _i have to stop her i'm sorry gabby but i have to_ you hit gabby on the neck with the side of your hand to make her fall unconscious then you see john get up and run while saying "i'll be back" then roy and riza appeared and said "what happened" you explained what happened, roy said "we then have to be very careful not to mention you know whose around gabby"

then riza said "also you have to control her temper" ed nodded and left. al waited outside, while winry was at the hospital with gabby. when you and al got there you saw gabby eating like five plates of food then you see winry saying "hi ed, al your back". Your(POV) you were eating when you heard winry saying hello to ed and al then you looked up and said "want some food" ed nodded "yeah" and ate a lot as well then the doctor saw you and ed eating then he said "nurse go get the injections" you and ed looked up with a look of fear "in-injections?!"

you had a sweat drop "i think i'll be leaving now bye" and ed nodded "me too" you and ed tried running but al got both of you and said "come back here" you and ed shook your heads "no let us go we don't need it" al sat you and ed down trying to hold you down with winry's help then the doctor came in and you saw the needle and fainted. after getting the shot you woke up and they said "why did you faint" you chuckled "i usually faint when before i get the shot because i guess i can't stand the needle" then ed laughed and said "well at least i didn't move much" al and winry smirked "then why did you try to run" he stayed quiet then al and winry laughed you just giggled once all of you were out the hospital you said "i'll be back i have to go see the cat"

ed smiled "I'll come with you its not safe going by yourself. after you and ed left winry said to al "why can't you go with her" al sighed "because he is the only one who can stop gabby from you know what" winry said "oh i forgot" winry and al went back to the hotel. you and ed went to visit the cat, the cat was happy to see you and ed was away from it you said "ed come here and pet it" ed shook his head "i rather not the cat may scratch me" you sighed "just come here" ed came over slowly and he reached for the cat then the cat looked up to see eds hand, ed stopped then you grabbed eds hand and helped him pet the cat, the cat purred and went into eds lap

you smiled "see the cat likes you" ed had a sweat drop "yeah thanks" you chuckled "welcome" you gave some food to the cat and you, ed left to the hotel. when you got back winry was sleeping on the couch and al was on a chair waiting when he looked up he said "oh your back" winry woke up, you said "i'm going to take a bath see you later"when you were finished with your bath you went to the kitchen and got something to eat then you see winry saying "goodbye" you got up and said "oh your going already"

ed and al looked at you, winry said "yeah i have to go back but maybe you can come and visit me sometime" you smiled "sure i would love to visit you" you, ed, and al took winry to the train by you teleporting winry's eyes sparkled "that is so cool, well see you later" you nodded "bye" then winry got on the train and left. ed and al said "wow i thought you be mad at winry" you tilted your head "why" al smiled "because she thinks you and ed are boyfriend and girlfriend" you changed the subject quickly and said "what happened when i fainted from the needle" ed grumbled "well they gave me a shot on my arm and they gave you a shot on your butt" you blushed "did anyone see anything" they said "no we turned away" you sighed "good, now lets go back to the hotel i'm hungry"


	12. Gabby VS Ed

disclaimer: i dont own fma, just my OC

enjoy :3 even though its short

* * *

Eds(POV) Before you, gabby, and al were about to go inside hughes stopped the three of you. hughes frowned "sorry but i have bad news" you looked at him "whats the bad news?" hughes sighed "you and gabby have to fight" you got angry "wait why do we have to fight" hughes put his hands up to shield himself "sorry ed but roy wants to see who is stronger" gabby grumbled "thats a stupid reason" you nodded "i agree with gabby" al just stood there.

Your(POV) _i don't want to fight with ed, neither do i want to hurt him_ you placed a finger on your head and sighed "tell roy fine he'll have his fight" ed looked at you in shock "what gabby you can't be serious" you looked at him "look ed i don't want to fight but looks like we have no choice besides it'll give you a chance to get back at me for doing that little milk joke on you remember"

ed grinned "yeah thats right but i was going to get you in a different way" al sighed "i think we should go in its getting dark" hughes smiled "anyways I'll tell roy your answer" later when al was asleep you and ed were talking he said "i don't want to fight you gabby" you crossed your arms "i know, i don't want to either but in a way we have no choice" ed had a sad face you said "don't worry everything will be okay you'll see" ed looked up at you and sighed "well if you say so" then you and ed fell asleep.

it was morning you and ed were eating al was watching television then there was a knock on the door you went and answered it, it was hughes he said "alright ed, gabby, al lets go" you guys went in a car to HQ you were on the roof looking at the sky while ed was getting ready. you teleported to the locker to get ready, then you heard the announcement "in the blue corner is Edward elric the full metal alchemist and in the red corner is gabby the physic alchemist" you appeared out of nowhere in your corner, then ed went to his corner _well i guess this is finally it_.

al was in the crowd he didn't know whether to cheer for you or ed so he stayed quiet, lots of people were saying "gabby" because since you were psychic you can win easily. then the bell rang you and ed started to fight but you just stand there dodging and blocking his attacks. Eds(POV) _i keep trying to use alchemy and hit gabby but she keeps getting away from them either its a trick or she doesn't want to fight_.

Your(POV) people in the crowd were saying "come on hit him already" "whats the matter are you chicken" that got you really mad and the purple aurora formed around you, your eyes went from nice to mean. people were being lifted from where they were standing and started yell for help. you smirked "be quiet" ed clapped his hands and got a spear, he was about to hit you with it but you caught it in midair and threw it upwards to hit the sky then threw ed backwards. roy was behind you and used...


	13. Gabby vs Ed Part 2

disclaimer: i dont own fma

please enjoy :3

* * *

roy was behind you, you sensed him and sent him flying everyone was yelling "help". Ed ran towards you, you attacked him but he dodged then he grabbed you and made you look at him and he whispered "its me gabby ed" but your aurora got more intense. Eds(POV) _i have to do something or someone else will get hurt, i guess there is only one way to stop her_ you leaned close to gabby and kissed her.

Your(POV) your eyes went back to normal and you see ed kissing you, you kissed back and fall unconscious in his arms. when you wake up you look around and ed, al, riza, hughes, roy are around you. al smiled "gabby your awake". you grabbed your head "what happen it feels like someone hit me with a bulldozer, then you hear hughes, roy, and riza sing "ed and gabby sitting in a tree" you growled "what do you mean" hughes came over too you and smiled "you and ed kissed"

you blushed and shook your head "uuhh no we didn't" you had a anime sweat on you, then your stomach and Ed's stomach growled both you smiled "I'm hungry" roy, riza, al, and hughes laughed. al said "don't you too think of anything besides food" ed smiled "yeah i guess" you chuckled "well lets see there's shopping, food, doing jokes on people, ed's shortness" ed nodded "yeah...HEY WAIT A MINUTE I'AM NOT SHORT". ed chased you around the room. roy and riza sighed "come on lets get something to eat" you and ed smiled "yeah come on" you and ed ran so fast that you two left a trail of smoke.

Al and hughes sighed "we better hurry before ed and gabby eat all the food that is left" roy and riza nodded "alright". all of you went for dinner you and ed were having a contest of who can eat the most, roy, riza, al, and hughes eyes widen from what they saw the plates you and ed had on the table. ed ate about 56 plates the same as you, you and ed are struggle to say each something, you told ed "only one plate to go, think you can make it" ed smirked "yeah and I'm going to beat you"

you and ed ate one bite but fainted from eating to much, about two hours later you and ed woke up. hughes was taking pictures of you and ed sleeping you and ed blushed about one million shades of red and you yelled "GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES IF YOU SHOW ANY OF THEM YOUR GONNA REGRET IT" ed growled "YEAH WHAT GABBY SAID" roy and riza smiled but smirked at the same time "aww how sweet their blushing" you smirked "well, roy then how come i heard from someone that you have a mega crush on riza"

then roy and riza blushed and said "THAT IS NOT TRUE" and they both left. you, ed, al, and hughes laughed, then hughes smiled "here you can keep the pictures but i'm keeping this one here" and he left. later on you asked ed what happened in the battle between the two of you, ed looked down and said "your bad side came out" you had a sweat drop "sorry i guess because since that guy called me a chicken i thought about my brother and well i just got mad"

you were curious "so how did you stop me" ed blushed "well i um sorta um..." you raised a eye brow "sorta what?" ed looked to the side blushing "...i sorta kissed you", you smiled "well at least you stopped me" ed nodded "yeah thats true but now everyone is going to bug us about it" you sighed "i know but to tell you the truth i sorta actually liked it" ed blushed and said "i sorta liked it too" and the two of you held hand and gave a quick kiss.

al smiled "aww how sweet i knew the two of you liked each other" you had a sweat drop "uhh its not what it looks like" ed nodded "yeah she was just thanking me thats all" al smirked "whatever you say" and the three of you go back to the hotel. you fall asleep with ed. al sees his opportunity and takes a picture, you and ed don't wake up. Al's(POV) _i have a picture of them now i can bug them anytime i want but i wonder what will happen when winry finds out_.


	14. Winry's Plan break ed and gabby up

i almost have nothing to say ugh i keep repeating the same thing again and again

* * *

You woke up and saw al you smiled "ed's still sleeping but i know how to wake him up" al seemed surprised "really? How?" you grinned "just watch". you made some bacon and put it close to ed's face, he sniffed the air and woke up and grabbed the bacon and shoved it into his throat. you smiled "oh look al, ed woke up" ed grumbled "hey no fair" al chuckled "i have something to show the two of you" you and ed looked at him, he took out a picture of you and ed. you yelled "uh uh RIP THAT PICTURE TO SHREDS RIGHT NOW" ed yelled as well "YOU BETTER NOT SHOW IT TO ANYONE"

al smiled "don't worry i won't show it anyone and i'm not going to rip it to shred i have hundreds of copies made" ed got really mad "THEN RIP ALL OF THEM" you sighed "whatever i don't care anymore" ed and al looked at you. ed clenched his fists "do you know what he can do with those pictures" you nodded "yes i do, but it doesn't matter anymore" al smiled "we should go see winry we did say we were going to visit her"

ed nodded "thats right well then lets get going" you sighed "yeah but first you have to get dressed" as you left blushing. as ed was getting dressed you had break feast, then you got your luggage and held on to ed and al, and teleported to the train station. The three of you got on board and played cards, ed smiled "yes i win again" al got sad "man i thought i would win this time" you thought _hmm ed must be cheating i'm going to read his mind_ ed smirked _ha they have no clue that i have cards in my sleeves_ you pointed your finger at ed "so i knew it you were cheating ed"

ed seemed shocked "umm i don't know what you talking about"ed waved is arms up and down, cards came out al was shocked "she's right you are cheating give me back my stuff" you held ed with you physic powers and said "don't worry al i won't let him get away that easy, i'll won't let him go until he gives us back the stuff we lost" ed nodded "alright you can have your stuff back now let me go" you let go of ed and got back whatever you and al lost.

later the three of you made it to Winry's house, you knocked on the door winry opened the door and said "hi gabby" and gave you a hug. ed and al sighed "what and we don't get a hello too" winry smiled "i was just getting to that" winry looked at you and said "maybe later on we can go shopping" you nodded "alright". when you guys went inside the house pinakco said "aw look ed has a girlfriend" you blushed and waved your hand "um hi pinakco" ed had a sweat drop "winry can you look at my auto-mail for me" winry placed her hands on her hips "did you break something" ed shook his head "no i just want to get it checked"

you said "i'm going out for a while i'll be back" al looked at you "where are you going" you smiled "where i always go" al nodded "okay but be careful" you grinned "don't worry i will". Al's(POV) gabby left to the forest, while ed was getting his auto-mail checked you showed the picture of ed and gabby to pinakco, pinakco said "oohh there in love, but how come they deny it" al chuckled "because they don't want to be made fun of" pinakco smiled "winry come here" winry nodded "okay, ed i'll be right back" ed sighed "okay" winry went downstairs and saw the picture and said "so they are a couple".

Winry's(POV) _grrr i have to do something so they can break up but what_. later when you were done with ed's arm and leg, he was leaving you asked "where are you going ed" ed said "to see where did gabby went she was suppose to be back already" you smiled "i'll come with you beside me and gabby still need to go shopping", ed nodded "okay" you and ed went to the forest to look for gabby. you asked ed "ed tell me are you and gabby a couple", ed said "sshh i think i hear something".

Your (POV) you were making cherry blossoms trees "there now the birds have somewhere to live" then you heard a noise and went to see what it was you screamed because it was a iguana, ed and winry appeared ed said "are you alright" you nodded "yeah but i got scared because of a iguana" winry saw the trees "wow how beautiful those trees are" you smiled "thanks there called cherry blossoms"

ed sighed "so thats what took you long into getting back" you chuckled "guess i lost track of time, so winry lets go shopping" winry nodded "okay". Winry's (POV) when you went shopping with gabby and ed, you tried to trip gabby but ed caught her, after shopping was done you said "well time to go home" ed and gabby nodded "okay but can we get something to eat first" you sighed "alright", you ate and saw ed and gabby eating a lot _wow they have a lot in common but I've known ed longer so makes me his girlfriend not gabby_ after finish eating the three of you went back home.

Al's(POV) _i should have never shown pinakco and winry the picture now ed and gabby are gonna get me_. Your(POV) "we're back" pinakco smiled "al showed me this cute picture of you and ed sleeping" you had a sweat drop "uummm i don't know what your talking about" you teleported the picture from al to the inside of your pocket al nodded "yes you do see, hey i can't find the picture" you smiled "well I'm going to take a bath bye" you teleported to the bathing thinking _that was a close one_.

Eds(pov) "well I'm going to watch T.V bye" and you went to watch television. al sighed "they have been acting weird every time we ask are they a couple" pinakco smiled "well maybe they are" winry looked down and then looked up and said "oh yeah al theres something i need to show you". Al's(POV) you went with winry to the balcony she asked "do you think ed and gabby are really boy friend and girl friend" you nodded "yeah they are even if they deny it, why" winry sighed "well umm"

you smirked "is it because you like ed and you don't want him to be with gabby" winry looked down and said nothing, she went back inside _i'm getting a bad feeling_. Your(POV) when you were finished taking a bath you heard winry calling you, you went into a room that she was in but the room was dark, the door locked and there was a scream. ed, al, and pinakco went running to the room you and winry were in and when they went inside they were horrified with what they saw...

they saw winry bleeding from a long cut she had on her arm she sniffled "gabby did this" they looked at you and saw a knife in your hands you shook your head "i didn't do it" ed growled "gabby how could you" you teleported quickly out of there to the forest ed looked at al "al take care of winry i'm gonna get gabby for what she did to winry" al shook his head "but you don't know where she is" ed smirked "no al i know Exactly where she is" and he left al said "pinakco please take care of winry while i help ed" pinakco nodded "of course".

Al ran quickly to catch up with ed but could not find him, you were in the cherry blossom tree field crying then you heard your name "gabby" you looked up and saw ed, he clapped his hands and made a spear appear he charged towards you, you put a barrier up ed growled "gabby your gonna pay for what you did winry" you lowered your head into your knees and said "it wasn't me" ed yelled "stop lying!!!" you looked up with tears in your eyes "it wasn't me why won't you believe me"

ed didn't say a word and tried to attack you but you teleported to the sky ed got even more angry "get down here and stop trying to run away" he clapped his hands and made a cage appear around you , you teleported out of there but when you reappeared ed cut you on your leg, you screamed in pain and put a other barrier up and healed you wounds but couldn't concentrate because ed kept hitting your barrier and it broke he was about to attack you but al got in the way and held ed by the arms and said "gabby are you alright"

you nodded and healed yourself quickly, ed struggled to get out of his brothers grasp "let go of me al she needs to pay for what she did to winry" al shook his head "no brother gabby did nothing, look" ed looked at you and saw you were projecting what happened before you went in, ed saw winry cutting herself and her saying "all i have to do is turn off the light and once gabby comes in i'll scream then ed, al, and pinakco will come and I'll blame gabby for cutting me" then you stopped projecting what happened and was leaving when ed said "gabby wait" you turned around and saw him, his head was down so his bangs will cover his eyes he whispered "I'm sorry i didn't know" al let's go of ed, ed dropped to the floor and placed his head on the ground "I'm sorry please forgive me"

you went up to him and sighed "it's okay i forgive you" you hugged him and ed was shocked "how can you forgive me after what i did?" you smiled "because i can never stay mad at someone, well at certain people" ed stayed quiet after a couple of minutes al said "we should go back and tell pinakco what happened" you and ed nod. when the three of you got there pinakco grabbed her broom and tried to hit you with it "gabby stay away from here" ed waved his hands "she didn't do it"

pinakco shook her head "i know she did because winry would never do that to herself" al nodded "really?, gabby show them what really happened" you showed them what winry did and pinakco said "winry i want an explanation" winry looked to the side "I'm sorry but i got kind of jealous of ed and gabby because their a couple" ed sighed "sorry's not going to cut it, you almost made me hurt gabby badly" winry looks at you and said "i'm sorry" and ed was about to say something when you interrupted "it's okay winry i forgive you" ed was shocked "how can you forgive her, for what she did" you smiled "i don't know really i guess i'm the type of person who cant keep a grudge on someone, besides you couldn't beaten me anyway cause i'm just a little bit stronger than you"

ed yelled "HEY YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME" you smirked "yes I' am" ed shook his head "no" this kept on you smiled "yes" ed growled "no" you glared at him "yes" ed glared back "no" you smirked "no" ed smiled "yes" you grinned "see ed you just agreed" ed yelled "HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU TRICKED ME" you smirked "well actually you tricked yourself" ed sighed "fine whatever, winry i somewhat forgive you, just promise you'll never to that again" winry nodded "alright ed i promise" then your stomach growled loudly you said "hmm food"

ed looked at you "your hungry again" then ed stomach growled which made you smirk "looks like I'm not the only one ed" pinakco sighed "i'll go make some food" al said to winry "don't worry i'm sure there are other men for you" winry sighed "yeah i guess" then the next day you, ed, and al left you waved good-bye to winry, and said "don't worry next time i come i can help you get a guy" winry smiled "okay can't wait to see you" then when the train left ed said "your going to help winry find a guy" you nodded "yep" al sighed "so where are we going now"

ed groaned from boredom "back to HQ to get our next assignment which means we get to see that idiot colonel" you smiled "maybe i can pull roy's chair and make him fall just in case he bores us to death" ed smirked "yeah you should do that" later when the three of you arrived to HQ everyone was around someone laughing and you turned pale "oh no hughes showed the picture of you and me, ed" al laughed and said "good luck", you and ed teleported past the crowd and into roy's office but when you got there..


	15. Tonari Town

when i'm done with this series i'm making a new one :) except it might be a slave fic.

disclaimer: i dont own fma, i just keep buying everything of it cause i'm their number1 fan whos obsessed

* * *

but before you got there, hughes yelled "HEY EVERYONE ITS THE TWO LOVE BIRDS" you and ed stopped and had a anime sweat, everyone ran towards you and ed. you put up a barrier that's special because it can't let you hear what they are saying from outside of the barrier you sighed "don't worry ed, lets just go see roy" ed nodded. you and ed went inside and locked the door ed gave the report to roy, roy grumbled "so whats with all the noise thats outside" you sighed "its hughes and the pictures of me and ed, wait i can make them all disappear"

ed tilted his head "how" you smirked "watch" then you used your physic powers to teleport all the pictures and they all appeared in front of you, you smiled "good now since they are all here time to destroy them" roy smirked "ed your girlfriend is kind of creepy" ed shook his head "no she's not". Eds(POV) you went over to gabby and helped her destroy them then roy said "whatever here's your next assignment" you looked at the paper it smiled "go to tonari town there are rumors of a serial killer killing innocent people" you waved "alright roy see ya" gabby smiled "bye roy".

Your(POV) you smiled "come on ed lets get going" ed sighed "alright" you and ed went through the front door; bad choice you looked up and see a lot of people in your way saying many things, you and ed ignore them but then you get really mad so you punched the wall and it broke, it was huge the size of a door, people looked at you with a anime sweat and started backing away. ed said "come gabby before you bring the whole place down" you smiled "sorry i guess i don't know my own strength" ed sighed "don't worry about it at least it shut them up" you nodded "yeah".

once you and ed were outside al smiled "so brother where do we have to go next?" ed grinned "we're off to tonari town" you smiled "hold tight" ed and al looked at you "um why?" you smirked "well I'm teleporting us back to the hotel then to the train silly" they said "oh yeah we forgot you can do that". the three of you teleported to the hotel then to the train, you and ed ate food al was looking to the window, you look up at al "hey al are you alright"

al nodded "oh yes i was just thinking" you smiled "alright, hey ed want to play some cards" ed smirked "okay" you wagged your finger at him "but this time no cheating,hey al want to play" al nodded "okay". you, ed, and al were playing poker, you kept winning ed accused you "are you sure your not cheating" you smiled "no, I'm not cheating" al seemed confused "but gabby can't you use your physic powers to see through stuff" you stayed quiet, ed growled "i knew it you are cheating now give me back my stuff" you smirked "sorry losers weepers, winners keepers"

ed growled "hey that's not how you say it" you smirked "well thats what i say, what your gonna do something about it" ed nodded "of course I' am i want back my stuff" al sighed "brother clam down, gabby can i please have my stuff back" you smiled "sure al here you go" ed got mad and yelled "HOW COME YOU GAVE AL BACK HIS STUFF BUT YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MINE'S" you smiled "cause you have to beat me in something to get it back" ed grinned "alright how about thumb wrestle"

you sighed "alright" you defeated ed in thumb wrestling, arm wrestling, who can hold there breath the longest, both of you had a staring contest and you beat him in all of them. ed growled "I'LL FIND A WAY TO BEAT YOU JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE" you sighed "yeah whatever i'm going to get some sleep wake me up when we get there" ed nodded "alright" al smiled "good night" you smiled back "good night" and you fell asleep.

Al's (POV) "brother you are never going to beat her" ed growled "what do you mean of course i will" you sighed "brother when she wakes up just ask her nicely and maybe she'll give at least some of your stuff back" gabby won ed's red coat, and some of his money later you woke up gabby "wake up, we're here". Your(POV) you woke up to see ed sleeping you said "hey al watch this" al nodded "alright" you leaned to Ed's face and gave him a kiss, he woke up and fell and grumbled "why did you that for?" you smiled "to wake you up silly"

ed growled "well thanks, so lets go get something to eat" you sighed "yeah i'm hungry" al sighed as well "haven't you learned your lesson form eating to much" you and ed shook your heads "no". the three of you got to a hotel, you smiled "lets go shopping" ed sighed "must you always shop when we get to a new place" you nodded "sometimes but always in a way so that people won't get suspicious".

then some guys saw you and came over to you and said "hey babe wanna go on a date" you looked at them with a disgusted face "sorry but i'm already taken" the guys chuckled "with who that pipsqueak there" you and ed got mad and yelled "WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT YOU WANT TO CRUSH LIKE A ANT" the guys grinned "we didn't say that, besides we meant the short guy who is with you" you got a really big vein on your head "EXCUSE ME BUT THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, I SUGGEST YOU APOLOGIZE OR ELSE " the guys smirked "or else what" al and ed turned pale "you shouldn't have said that" the guys look at you, you use you physic powers and lift them off the ground you smirked "now what was it that you were going to say"

they cried and pleaded "we're sorry that we called your boyfriend short now please let us down" you smiled "good" you let them down and they ran away you sighed "cry babies" ed looked at you "you called me your boyfriend" you blushed and looked away "well we do kind of make a good couple might as well" al cleared his throat; if he had one "sorry to interrupt this moment but don't we need to be shopping" you nodded "oh yeah lets get going"

later after shopping was over the three of you went back to the hotel you cooked a delicious meal, ed ate it and patted his stomach "this is the best meal ever, i never knew you can cook" you smiled "well yeah but i only cook when I'm not lazy" you saw al looking sad you said "al i can't wait for you to have your body back so you can try my cooking" al smiled "thank you" you had an idea and smirked "al how would you love to see you in your own body but it won't last long" ed and al were shocked


	16. Illusion Al's Body

yay :3 im happy that ive been updating alot xD lol. i update more here then what i do in the website

disclaimer: i dont own fma

if my friends knew about this i would be dead xD

* * *

Ed and al were shocked "what you can't do that" you smiled "remember i'm the physic alchemist that means i can make illusions as well" ed seemed sad "so that's what you meant when you said only see his body for a while" you nodded "yes, so al would you love to see yourself in your own body" al looked at ed "brother, do you think i should" ed smiled "of course" al nodded "okay then, sure gabby" you smiled "okay let's get started" you, al, and ed stood up. you went up to al and ed, you said "ed remember a time when your brother was little that way i know how he looks like" ed nodded you touched him and saw al when he was little then you touched al and a bright light appeared then you let go of ed and al. when the light disappeared you and ed saw al but in his human body. you smiled "go look in the mirror" al went to the mirror and saw himself he was shocked. you and ed smiled "isnt it great al"

al nodded "yeah and it's been a long time since i can remember what i looked like, thanks gabby" he hugged you and you smiled "your welcome" ed smirked "hey why not try some food quickly before you turn back" al grinned "okay" al tried some food and had sparkles in his eyes "yum it's so delicious" you chuckled "thank you" then ed got curious "so how long do these illusion last" you placed a finger on your cheek "i think about 30 minutes why" ed smiled "wow they sure can last long" you nodded "yeah, so ed would you like to see your leg and arm again" ed grinned "sure i would love to" then you concentrate on him and another bright light appears, when the light went away ed saw his arm and said "it worked thank you gabby" ed went to al and whispered something then both ed and al went to your side, ed on one side and al on the other they said "thank you gabby" and gave you a kiss on the cheek and you blushed saying "your welcome"

later when al went back to a amour body and ed got his auto-mail back you smiled "maybe i can do it again someday and we can show it to our friends" ed and al nodded "i can't wait" there was knock on the door you sighed "i'll go get it" you went and got the door and it was a guy he smirked "remember me" you tilted your head to the side "um actually no" he did and anime fall and said "it's me gabby dan" you looked away "ed, al please take care of him" ed and al went behind you and saw dan, ed growled "dan you better leave" dan shook his head "i only came here for one thing" you were in the bathroom taking a shower. Eds(POV) you crossed your arms "what do you need?" dan smiled "i need gabby to help me preform my magic tricks for my friends"


	17. Scar's Interrupts

disclaimer: i DONT own fma

ughhh getting harder for me to think of someting to type here. oh well enjoy :)

* * *

still eds(pov) you said to dan "no way is gabby going to help you" dan smirked "let her answer the question" al sighed "tell me dan, where is it going to be performed" dan smiled "of course denoshu village" you crossed your arms "sorry but we can't go there" dan grinned "don't tell me you don't want them to know your alchemist's" you and al had a anime sweat and said "no it's just that we have better things to do". then gabby came out of the bathroom. Your(POV) you came out of the bathroom and said "why is dan still here?!" dan smiled "because i need your help" you raised an eye brow "oh yeah with what" you clenched your fist. ed and al backed away, dan smiled "well i need your help with my magic show" you sighed "don't tell me because you promised your friends and its at denoshu village am i right" dan nodded "yes, so will you help" you shook your head "sorry but we're busy with other things" ed smiled "see dan, gabby doesn't want to help" al bowed "sorry, wish we could help" dan smirked "but you have to or else"

you asked "or else what?" dan sighed "i know all three of you are alchemist, and since no one at denoshu knew that lets just say i might say something" you had a flashback, _when john your brother told you what he did john "i told the people and they went after mom and dad, then i told about your friend and they killed them"_ . you clenched your fist really hard, ed saw this and said "dan, if i were you i be quiet and say I'm sorry" dan sighed "why should i" ed pointed to your fist dan saw your fist and he quickly said "i'm sorry i didn't mean to, its i just want help so i went to you guys" you crossed your arms "depends" dan tilted his head "depends on what" you sighed "what happens if they catch us" dan scratched his head "well lets see,... oh i know i'll say you guys are magicians and that you stoled those watches" you looked at ed and al "group huddle". you, ed and al huddled together and whispered, you: "we can trust him" ed: "no way remember last time" al: "but brother tell me, would you rather go see roy or help dan" ed: "both of them sound awful" you and al laughed. then you went to dan and said "okay i'll help but you got to keep your promise" dan smiled "okay, i promise". you teleported to the train with ed, al ,and dan even though you didn't want to.

once you were on board you were reading dan's mind _i wonder what kind of magic can gabby do, i hope something good i don't want to look like a fool in front of everybody_ you smiled "ed lets play some cards" ed nodded "okay and this time I'll beat you" you sighed "sure whatever shorty" you knew this would make him mad he yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY YOU-" but you cut him off by giving him a swift kiss on the lips ed blushed and you smiled "see al i can control his temper" al laughed and ed grumbled "whatever" dan chuckled "um can i join" you smiled "sure, but this time we're doing tag team, i choose ed " al smiled "i choose dan", you and ed were winning then al and dan said "are you sure your not cheating" you smirked "but al how can you say that to a cute sweet innocent girl like me" ed chuckled "sweet yeah right you get a temper when someone calls you shorty pipsqueak" you growled "grrr...see i don't get mad" al and dan smiled "okay how about this. gabby and ed sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes-" you quickly interrupted "um i'm hungry" ed smiled "yeah where is the food" dan sighed "al, thats what they do all the time eat" al nodded "well yeah they do, they a lot that they usually have to go to the doctor" you said to ed "you know what ed i think winry would love dan"

ed was shocked "uhh why?" you smiled "well one thing dan is jealous and so is winry, second dan likes girls in skirts and winry wears skirts" ed chuckled "thats a good point". you sniff the air and say "hmm i smell food" dan sniffed the air as well "really i don't smell anything" ed sniffed "yeah gabby your right i smell the food to" you say "come on ed, i have an idea" you grabbed ed and took him some where, no one was around you said "lets be the food server and actually eat it" ed smiled "i love that idea" you turned yourself into a different person and ed as well, when the two of you got the food you both went to the bathroom and ate the food, the spell wore off. when you and ed went back to where dan and al was they saw the two of you and said "where were you" you smiled "on the roof" al sighed "we were waiting we still have a game to finish" you said "can't that wait until tomorrow"

dan sighed "you mean today" you and ed looked at each other then at dan he said "it's 2'o clock in the morning" you yawned "then i'm going to sleep" dan smiled "alright" and he went to sleep ed smiled "goodnight al, gabby" al nodded "goodnight" you were already asleep. After a few hours, you felt someone tapping you, you woke up and saw Ed's, Al's and Dan's face and you jumped and yelled "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU WANNA GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!" ed said "see i was right you can also be scary and mean also" you grumbled "well then next time-" your stomach growled "i'm hungry" ed, al, and dan did an fell to the floor. After walking for a few hours al smiled "we're here" you grumbled "but I'm hungry" ed sighed "don't worry we'll get some food when we get down", you nodded "well okay". when the four of you got, you heard a meow when you turned around it was DC, you picked DC up and smiled "i've missed you so much" DC climbed to your shoulder and fell asleep.

then after eating it was night time, you got into your costume and so did ed when you and ed were performing people were cheering and applauding but then they was a scream. you and ed stopped and went to were the sound came from everybody followed because they thought it was part of the show when you and ed got there, you saw about four dead bodies and a man appeared and said "hello ed, gabby" ed clenched his fist "scar, why did you do this?!" scar smirked "i had to, just to get you and gabby to come" you clenched both of your fist and your purple aurora started to form, but then you feel someones hand you look and see ed, you calmed down. scar was emotionless "i see when you get mad you lose control, this should be fun, by the way you know people are behind you and they are about to find out what the two of you really are" you yelled "everybody run this is not part of the show he's actually going to kill you!!!!!!" then you hear more yelling and you see them running away. you smirked "now ed there's nothing holding us back, get ready scar cause your going down".


	18. Gabby's Automail

yay 18 chapters, but i still have alot more

please enjoy :3 and please review, i think i'm starting to miss my other website at least it had other things but this site is good too :D i can actually find something quick without having to wait, also i can do alot of things when typing.

yeah you can tell i'm bored D:

* * *

You were to angry to think and went to try to hit scar in the head but he dodged and said "too slow" then ed appeared and hit scar in the stomach but scar grabbed Ed's auto-mail arm and scars arm began to glow red your eyes widen _no i have to do something and fast _you switched places with ed so your auto-mail got destroyed instead of his, you fell back and used your physic powers to send scar flying far away. Ed went up to you and smiled "need some help" you chuckled "well i could use a hand or in this case an arm" ed laughed, you smiled "well we better look for al" ed nodded "yep, then its off to winry's place". you and ed went back and saw al, ed said "come on were going to winry's"dan smiled "thanks for helping me" you nodded "your welcome". after getting your luggage's the three of you were on the train, ed said to you "i'm sorry" you looked at him "huh why?" ed sighed "hmm never mind" you smiled "well okay" then you got this weird vibe that someone was staring at you, you looked round and saw people staring at you, you got a little mad and yelled "what you never seen a one arm girl before?!".

Eds(POV) you heard gabby yelling so you said "calm down gabby" gabby sighed "fine" and looked towards the window. she fell asleep, al asked "brother what happened?" you explained to al what happened and went to sleep. later after eating the three of you went to winry's place and winry was very happy to see gabby, you told winry what happened. Your(POV) you went inside and sat the showed the spare auto-mail you had and winry smiled "okay" pinakco came in and ed came in to see if you would scream. while winry and pinakco were attaching your arm you didn't scream, yell, nothing. when they were done you smiled "so how much do i owe you?" winry smirked "well you have to help me get a boyfriend" you nodded "okay, but first lets get out of these clothes" winry smiled. after finished changing clothes, you and winry waved bye "were going shopping" ed waved back "have a good time"

you smirked "actually ed your coming with us, so guys won't fall for me" ed said "what!" so you dragged him. Al smiled "pinakco need any help" pinakco nodded "yes help me with the dishes", while shopping guys saw you, but you say "sorry i already have a boyfriend but my friend needs one" winry blushed "gabby" then some the guys went over to winry and they said "hey cute stuff need any help" winry smiled "sure". when you guys got back to Winry's place, you and ed heard pinakco say "dinners done" you and ed rushed to the kitchen leaving a trail of smoke behind and you swallowed and stuffed food down your throats, pinakco sighed "winry, al hurry before there's no food left" but it was to late you and ed ate all the food the both of you had to go to the hospital...

Once you and ed were inside a room with al, winry, and saw the nurse, then ed whispered "gabby do something" you nodded "ed hold on" ed grabbed your arm and you teleported to a dark room you sighed and leaned against a wall then a drawer opened showing a dead person, you scream and closed it then another one opens but in front of ed, he screamed and closed it but another drawer opened and this kept going for about thirty seconds. then you grabbed ed and teleported to another room then a door opens and the doctor comes in and says "so here you two are" you were about to teleport again but al grabs you and ed, and hold the two of you down. the nurse comes and give you a shot on your bottom and you grumbled "ouch, now i can't sit on my butt", ed sighed "i feel sorry for you"

you smiled "but at least i didn't make a fuss like you" ed grumbled "i did not" then al sighed "i think we should go already". While leaving the hospital you were happy with the lolly pop you got then winry smiled "you know what al they do make a cute couple for many reasons" you and ed yelled "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE AND WHAT REASONS?" winry counted on her fingers "well one thing is that you both hate shots, second you both hate milk, and third your both short" you and ed got angry "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT YOU WANT TO SQUASH LIKE A ANT" al sighed "gabby, brother winry said nothing like that" you grumbled "whatever" ed looked at you "why do you say whatever" you smiled "because its a faster way to say whatever" ed said "oh". winry smiled "'well we better hurry back its getting dark"


	19. Truth Or Dare

disclaimer: i dont own fma

also i finally got a job :D so i'm happy, but i might not be on as much so yeah enjoy

* * *

later when the three of you got back, you smiled "lets play truth or dare" ed, al, and winry smirked "okay" you got to kiss ed on the lips, al had to do some things, winry had to admit she was crazy, and ed had to chose whether to get 36 punches from you, winry and al or not have any break feast and ed blurted out "i rather have the 36 punches" you sighed "idiot" and the three of you gave him punches on his left arm and he's arm was red and bruised so you healed his arm, ed told winry what you can do with the illusions winry was so amazed she couldn't stop talking about it, pinakco yelled "food!!" you and ed rushed to the kitchen but fell to the ground because al grabbed you and ed by the shirt and said "didn't you two learn anything from last time" you and ed shook your heads "umm not really" al, winry, and pinakco fell to the side. pinakco sighed "you know what? winry i see what you mean about them making such a cute couple" you and ed covered your ears with your hands and yelled "LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!!!! I CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOUR SAYING LALALALA" al, winry and pinakco laughed. you and ed ate food and this time the two of you didn't eat as much because neither you or ed wanted to go back to the doctor,

later you and ed did some more competition and of course you kept winning you yawned "ed why don't you just give up on trying to beat me" ed shook his head "cause i said one day I'll beat you at something and thats what I'm going to do" you looked away and sighed "well you can keep trying but i don't think you'll ever win" then all of a sudden you feel something on you, you look and see ed has fallen asleep on your shoulder, which made you blush. You teleported a blanket to where you are and thought to yourself _ed must be hot with those clothes on, might as well switch them with his sleeping clothes_ you blushed red like a tomato,and took off his clothes with your psychic abilities and left him only in his boxer and undershirt, then you get the blanket and cover him and fall asleep. later in the morning you wake up and see al, winry, and pinakco looking at you and ed, you shook your head "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE" ed wakes up, you and ed bumped heads with each other by mistake.

Eds(POV) you hear gabby saying "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE" you wake up and by mistake hit gabby in the head with your head and saw al, winry, and pinakco looking over to you now, you looked down and saw that you had a shirt, and boxers on, you blushed and yelled "YEAH ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!! BY MISTAKE I FELL ASLEEP" al, winry, and pinakco smirked "who knew they were taking there relationship this far" you and gabby blushed a million types of red and yelled "WHATEVER YOUR THINKING, UMM ITS NOT LIKE THAT" they grinned "oh look there rambling because they don't know what to say" gabby sighed "pay close attention ed fell asleep so i switched his clothes with his sleeping clothes because it was sort of hot last night because the air wasn't on then i got a blanket and covered him then i fell asleep and well this is how it ended up" you nodded "yeah thats how it happened" they waved their hands "sure whatever you say".

after having break feast Your(POV) you went outside and heard someone say "hi" you turned and saw ed, you smiled "hi ed" ed seemed serious "theres something i need to tell you" you nodded "okay what is it" ed smiled "we better go somewhere else first i don't want anybody to hear us talking" you sighed "okay" and teleported to the forest close to a cherry blossom tree, ed seemed a bit sad "I'm sorry" you smiled "for what, if you mean what happened this morning it okay" ed shook his head "no its not that its" you got worried "its what?" ed looked to the side "I'm sorry about making your arm explode" you smiled "sorry? but i don't understand i thought it was scar who made it explode" ed shook his head "no, what i mean is that when i got caught you switched places with me, if i didn't get caught then that would never have happened to you" inside your mind you thought _its not your fault-_ without thinking you said "thats what boyfriend and girlfriend do for each other" when you realized what you just said you blurted out "aahh that was suppose to be in my head thinking that and i said it" ed smirked "i knew it you do like me"

you smirked back "well you like me too i can read your mind" ed smiled "yeah but you admitted it first" you crossed her arms "yeah well, anyways like i was about to say its not your fault it's mine" ed looked at you "how is it your fault?" you smiled "well, i really don't know how to explain it but i was sorta scared and i wanted to protect you" ed smiled "umm thanks, well we better be getting who knows what al, winry, and pinakco are thinking" you nodded "yeah we better get going, oh ed by the way when are you going to get me back for that milk joke" ed smirked "don't worry one day I'll get you back for that joke" you smirked "whatever" and walked back to Winry's place, when you and ed got there winry, and al looked at you with a face. ed sighed "I'm going outside, come on al we have to train, see ya later gabby" you smiled "bye ed, bye al". al told his brother "I'll be there in a minute" ed shrugged, when he left, winry smiled "aww how cute" you grumbled "oh no that word" winry tilted her head "whats wrong?" al explained to winry about that word and went outside to train with ed and winry smiled "okay then i'll say adorable" you groaned from hearing that word because you hated the word "thats even worst, just use cute" then you grabbed winry and went to her room and told her "i need you to help me" winry smiled "with what" you smirked "with a joke I'm going to do to ed" winry smirked now "tell me the plan" you whispered into her ear


	20. Ed's Clothing And Gabby's Memory

disclaimer: i dont own fma

heres the next chapter

* * *

You whispered to winry "while ed takes a shower I'm going to teleport his clothes so he'll have to go to his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, but once he gets to his room to get new clothes they will be girl clothes" winry laughed "okay, I'll help but you know ed is going to kill if he finds out you did that" you smiled "of course he's going to know its me but he can't catch me because i'll just keep teleporting away from him every time he gets close" winry nodded "okay, but be careful" you smiled "okay distract ed while i get the stuff ready" winry went to distract ed while you switched all of eds clothes with yours and you told winry okay winry stop distracting ed and tell him to go take a shower that he smells winry thought _okay_.

Winry's(POV) you told ed "oh ed" he looked at you "yeah winry" you waved a hand infront of your nose "sorry to tell you this but you have to go take a shower you smell" ed grumbled "its to early to take a shower it's not even night time" you yelled "I SAID TAKE A SHOWER RIGHT NOW OR ESLE I'LL HIT YOU ON THE HEAD WITH MY WRENCH" ed nodded "all right all right i'll go take a shower" you smiled "good". Your (POV) you heard ed coming upstairs so you teleported to your room, you used your projections to see what ed was doing and you saw him getting undressed, you screamed but in your mind and stopped what you were doing, _okay i better not scream or else everyone will be running over here_ you sighed and did it again ed was already taking a shower with the shower curtains closed.

you teleport the clothes quickly over to the room your in, i _wonder how i would look with eds clothes on_ you get into eds clothes and you think _a perfect match_ then you hear ed finished with the shower, so you projected an image and saw ed walking with only a towel wrapped around his waist in the hallway going to his room thinking _I'm going to get gabby_ you thought _oh snap he found out i got his clothes_ you change quickly out of his clothes into your own then you see his watch and open it and read _don't forget 3 Oct. 10_, you stood there shocked then you hear someone slamming your door open you say "if i turn around it will be ed, me turning around will prove that it is him. do i even dare to turn around"

you turned around and saw ed in some of your clothing he had on a long shirt that was black and it had a picture of a wolf howling at the moon and when you looked down he had on one of your boxers, you laughed "wow ed is that a whole new look" ed grumbled "Thats not funny, and why do you have my watch in your hands" you smiled "i just wanted to look at it is that a crime" ed shook his head "no, now give me back my stuff" you nodded "Okay, but first things first if i give you back your stuff, you have to tell me why did you put this in your watch" you showed him the writing and he yelled "GIVE ME BACK MY WATCH NOW" you grumbled "fine" and threw it at him also changed his clothes then yelled "now get out!!!" and teleported him out of the room into his so you locked your door and made a small cheery tree so that way no one can come in by unlocking the door because they have a tree blocking the entrance, you got on the bed face down as memories emerged from the day you had to kill your parents.

Eds(POV) you were really mad _the nerve of her doing that joke on me_ you heard someone call your name "ed" you look up and see winry, you grumbled "don't tell me you were a part of her prank as well" winry smiled "guilty as charge" you glared "Why the hell did she do that for?" winry smiled "Because she was getting tired of waiting for you to get her back for the stupid milk joke so she decided to give you a boost" you got angry "i don't care she should have never done that!!! she acts like a child when she should be serious!" winry sighed "i guess she hasn't told you yet" you looked at her "told me what?" winry looked away "I'm the only one who knows her deepest secret" you got curious "what is it?" winry turned around "i don't think i should tell you" you smiled "come on winry tell me" winry shook her head "i think if its best if you heard it from gabby" and winry left you went to gabby s room _what secret is she talking about_ you knocked on the door and said "can i come in?" gabby yelled "no!!!" you smiled "come on i came to apologize" gabby sniffed "thats not the reason, its because theres a tree blocking to way in" you tilted your head "why did you do that for?" gabby whispered but you still heard her "because i don't want to talk" you smirked "well your talking me aren't you"

you appeared in the room and gabby grumbled "ha ha ha ha very funny" you sat next to her "sorry but what secret is that your hiding?". Gabby's (POV) you sighed "fine i'll tell you" you got up, you sighed " the writing in your watch...is the same day i had to kill my parents" ed sat there shocked but recovered "I'm sorry i didn't know, and I'm sorry for yelling at you" but you continued "another secret of mine is as days go's by...I'm becoming evil" ed chuckled "what you can't be evil?" you nodded "its true, you've seen it yourself! my aurora is purple but every time i get mad it gets darker if it gets to the color black it will consume my heart with darkness and i'll become evil" ed was curious "what do you have to do to stop it" you smiled "well i always have to be cheerful, laugh, and always be the cute, sweet, innocent child i can be" ed fell and you crossed your arms "ha ha ha are you okay" trying not to laugh to hard, ed grumbled "yeah I'm fine" and you smiled "why did you fall" ed grinned "because you said that your sweet, cute, and innocent" you pouted "of course I' am can't you tell"

ed chuckled "of course i can, but you also forgot to say scary, funny, intelligent" you smiled "i know that i'm funny and intelligent but when am i ever scary" ed grinned "well i guess when you get a sneaky look on your face and when you try to scare people" you say "how did you know that?" ed smiled "i didn't, i got you to admit it" you pouted "hey thats not fair I'm going to get you" ed smirked "you can't get me" you smiled "oh yes i can the front door is locked and i don't think your going to try the windows" ed smirked "wanna bet" and he went for the window and jumped, you teleported in front of him and smiled "tag your it" and ed chased after you "I'm going to get you" and he chased you around, then al and winry joined in the fun and pinakco said "kids these days" you yelled "WE ARE NOT KIDS WE ARE A YOUNG MATURE TEENAGER" ed nodded and yelled "I AGREE WITH GABBY" winry and al sang "HERE COMES THE BRIDE ALL DRESSED IN WHITE HERE COMES THE GROOM ALL DRESSED IN BLACK" you and ed got angry "DON'T THINK LIKE THAT BESIDES WERE ONLY BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND" winry, al, and pinakco smiled "AWWW THEY ADMITTED IT"

you and ed got a vein "THATS NO FAIR YOU TRICKED US" they didn't listen to you or ed so you and him ignore them, then al said "brother what will roy think when he hears this?" you smiled "hes not going to" ed nodded "yeah because if he does there going to make fun of us" winry smirked "oh i forgot about my honey bun" you and ed jerked your heads "food" winry shook her head "no my boyfriend i call him honey buns" you and ed look at each other and you put a finger towards your head swirling saying to ed she's crazy and ed nods, then a wrench comes flying towards you and ed and hits the two of you and winry yells "I'AM NOT CRAZY" you and ed get knocked out.


End file.
